Smart parking management plays an important role in Smart City technology. Smart parking management can reduce traffic congestion. Video sensing is an aspect of smart parking technology that enables more flexible as well as extensible solutions, compared to in-ground metal sensors or ultrasonic sensors.
Smart parking management also plays a role in Smart City technology because smart parking management can reduce traffic congestion due to drivers circling to find parking spaces. Such prior art methods such as in-ground sensors and ultrasonic sensors are expensive and error prone. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for mobile video based, parking occupancy detection as described herein.